


You and I

by masterofstars



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Anxiety Attacks, Canon-Typical Violence, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentions of overdosing, Penis In Vagina Sex, Power Bottom Genji Shimada, Pre-Overwatch, Recreational Drug Use, Scion Hanzo Shimada, Shimada Brothers, Sibling Incest, Trans Genji Shimada, Trans Male Character, Yakuza Hanzo Shimada, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada, i think thats all the tags, mastrubation, mentions of the spirit dragons, not actually overdosing though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofstars/pseuds/masterofstars
Summary: “Do you not understand?” Genji watched the words form on Hanzo’s lips before his eyes darted back up.“No.” Genji breathed out.“Everything you do, they get closer. They want this issue dealt with.” Hanzo’s voice remained quiet. “I try so hard. I see what you do to yourself. I…”Hanzo let out a shaking sigh. “I will not let them hurt you.”





	1. Part 1

Hanamura was beautiful at night. Full of bright, colorfully lit streets and cool summer breezes. The streets remained lively long into the evening and into the early hours of the morning if you delved far enough into the club scene. It wouldn't be wrong to say that it was half of the reason why Genji was hardly ever where he was supposed to be on clear nights like those. Entertainment and pleasure was far too easy, and equally tempting, when it was just past the intimidating walls that housed the Shimada empire. Walls that can so easily be jumped.

 

Unfortunately, sneaking back over the wall, through the grounds, and back into his room usually didn't end quietly for the younger heir. Some nights he got lucky with his timing. He had figured out the rotation of the guards ages ago, but it’s one thing to sneak out, and another to sneak back in with a head filled with cotton and unreliable balance.

  
  


Like many other times, the younger brother had held his shoulders high and glared at his father's men (never his own) as he was guided to his father's room. It always started calmly. Genji sat seiza on the hard polished wood floor in front of his father. Sojiro looking down with a warring mix of sympathy and strict disappointment. His youngest, bright and promising, caught once more burying himself in fanciful delights. His sparrow. With dirtied wings and veins tarnished by a fix that was no doubt supplied by their own backdoor business. 

 

The worst part, in Genji’s opinion, was always how calm Sojiro was while Genji himself could hardly keep himself from yelling his throat raw by the end of it. Anger welled up with each word about responsibility and honor that Sojiro plagiarized from the mouths of the elders. Yet being dismissed always brought upon a sick feeling of defeat.

 

He still stormed out of the room nonetheless, making sure to be as loud as possible about it in the hall in spite in the early hours of the morning. Muddled thoughts were reeling in his head as he stomped down the hall like a sulky little kid. He furiously wiped at the sheen of glitter that still clung high on his cheeks from the night's fun, his attention focused so hard on what had just happened that upon hearing his name in the dark hall, he practically whipped around to face the offender. 

 

His expression, first twisted in annoyance, fell.  The stinging retort sticking to his tongue melted away as it set in who he was looking at.   
  
Hanzo - long hair let loose over his shoulders, eyes still half lidded with sleep. His door was slid open just enough for him to lean into the doorframe and whisper the name, softly, cautiously. It opposed the cutting figure he usually posed in the harsh light of day.  

 

Weary eyes still blown wide glanced back towards their fathers door. Then slid back to look up at Hanzo’s face to try and read the situation. 

 

“Are you going to bed?” Hanzo said in the same hushed, sleepy tone. A silly question, Genji thought. He nodded anyways. 

 

The hand on his shoulder wasn’t exactly surprising but it jolted Genji into further awareness. 

 

Being pulled into the room and into Hanzo’s arms wasn’t a foreign feeling. Not common, but not the first time. Maybe it was the frustrated tears wetting his younger brother’s eyes, or the dazed look he had after a night out. Or maybe Hanzo understood the feeling of being under their father’s scrutiny all too well. His hand ran through the spark of green hair, sticky with product. 

 

Even if it was pity, it felt like heaven. A safe place for his inevitable comedown. The dragon under his skin calmed in a way that only being so close to Hanzo could accomplish. 

 

“Come.” Hanzo whispered. The door slid shut with a soft click under Hanzo’s free hand, behind Genji’s back. His brother guided him further into the room with a hand between his shoulder blades that shook lightly.

 

He was too far gone to pay attention. All he could focus on was the way Hanzo’s sleepshirt felt under his curled fingers and the way Hanzo’s chest rose and fell so calmly under it. By the time his body hit the bed he was half asleep, barely registering the light brush of lips against his warm forehead. 

 

* * *

 

Waking up in unfamiliar beds had become all too familiar. Slowly blinking eyes took in the warm glow of the room, sun bright and high in the sky outside and painting the room yellow and orange. Afternoon, probably. 

 

Genji’s lips felt dry as he licked over them, tongue heavy. The rest of him followed in the same state while he leaned up onto an elbow. The room was empty. Really, really empty. No clutter or decor. Hanzo’s room, clearly. 

 

With knowledge that the room was safe and void of anything, Genji laid back down and pressed his face back into the pillow. Hanzo… The bedspread was riddled with the faint scent of him, untainted by any artificial shampoo scents or the cologne Hanzo wore. Just him. Genji breathed in deeply and stayed there a few long minutes more until his dry throat became unbearable. 

 

Water was already set down with what was probably two painkillers, both awaiting him on the bathroom counter. The warmth that blossomed in his stomach could have been from the hangover, but Genji knew better. He knew what it did to him when Hanzo was so considerate and obviously thinking of him. 

 

Technically the day should have been spent alongside Hanzo for training and meetings. But considering it was already past noon, that ship had long since sailed without him on board. Not much of a loss. Instead he returned to his own room after an attempt at making Hanzo’s bed. 

 

The castle always seemed more like a ghost town than a home during the day. At least in their quarters of it. The rest of the castle was filled with people at work or guards patrolling more frequently. There were guards around the family’s rooms, but they were awful company. 

 

Luckily the arcade was polar opposite; Loud, bright and with tons of people to talk to and challenge in games. He wasn’t a heir there. Merely the prince of highscores, nothing else. 

 

* * *

 

The bars opened in the evening, and Genji was there on the dot with his gaggle of friends. The tab was on him, just like it always was.. The drinks range from deep murky concoctions to neon slush that glow with a halo after his sixth drink. 

 

And the bodies within the club were far too accessible, including his own. 

 

The walk back towards the castle took twice as long as it should have. The man Genji had in tow made it no secret what they were up to - kissing at the soft skin of his neck, touching over his sides, grabbing what he pleased. And Genji encouraged it the entire way. 

 

The care wasn’t there to try and sneak in. They went through the front gate to the door with loud giggles and insistent shushes that were more a game than any warning. The halls were mostly dark upon entering. Once again Genji’s conquest was shameless in how he stole kisses, guiding Genji up against the wall near the entrance. The heir’s sounds in return were breathy and somewhat muted, even as teeth skimmed over sensitive spots. 

 

Even as he opened his eyes to stare over the man’s shoulder at Hanzo, stood across from them with an expression just barely controlled and arms crossed over his chest. His eyes bored into Genji’s.

 

Drunk, he was so incredibly drunk, and a fair bit high. He should have been scared of the consequences of it, but instead he was guilty all over. The warmth in his gut from that morning returned, stirring his arousal faster than the kisses to his collarbones ever could have hoped to. The next noise out of his mouth had nothing to do with the stranger. 

 

The world moved in slow motion as the man… What was his name? Did he even tell Genji? Who knew. The man was dragged back by a hold on the back of his neck that looked extremely painful. It left Genji to melt back against the wall and attempt to hold himself up. 

 

There was a racket as Hanzo presumably threw the guy out on his ass. He had looked so angry. Not like Sojiro. No, Hanzo’s anger looked barely contained in his dark eyes. It looked effected. Like it was a personal offense he was watching. Genji could feel a shiver go through his whole body at the thought. He didn’t want to let himself get hopeful. Hanzo came into view again and solidified Genji’s thoughts with a glance to the bruises flowering over his skin. The look didn’t make sense. It was more than angry; more possessive, envious, longing. 

 

Genji could feel his legs start to have issues holding him up. “Anija…?” 

 

“Go to your room, Genji.” Hanzo said each word with a bite in his tone, daring his little brother to argue it. 

 

Adrenaline must have played a big part as he pushed off from the wall, nodding so quickly it made him dizzy. His heart was in his throat, the beat pulsing in his ears as he blindly made his way to his room in the dark. It was so hard not to look back and see if Hanzo was following him. Maybe he would get lucky, and Hanzo would follow him into his room. Or better yet, invite Genji into his room like the night before. Clearly his brother wasn’t pleased with someone leaving their mark on him, so maybe he would fix it with his own bruises in their place. 

 

But it never happened. Genji scrambled into his room and waited. Waited for a noise, a sound, footsteps. The footsteps came and passed by his door with the sound of a door closing to punctuate it.

 

He audibly whined. 

 

The skinny jeans he had on had begun to feel far too tight. They made their way onto the floor with the rest of the clothes he had carelessly thrown off on other occasions. His shirt followed and Genji fell onto his bed in his boxers, the fabric soaked wet with his arousal. His hand dipped under the waistband quickly and delved his fingers inside of his cunt.

 

It was rough and almost painful with his hand shaking and too eager too quickly, but he didn’t have the patience. Laid on his side, with his face pressed shamefully into his pillow, he couldn’t stop thinking about Hanzo’s face. He was jealous. His perfect, prodigy older brother, adored and destined to one day own everything they knew, was jealous of Genji being with someone else. 

 

It wasn’t the first time Genji had brought someone home, but it was the first time Hanzo had ever directly interfered. Whether by accident or design, Hanzo had put a stop to it on the grounds of his own selfish desires. 

 

The thought made Genji moan into the pillow. Too loudly, he thought, but couldn’t stop himself. Slick gushed around his and made the glide of his fingers easier, and almost obscenely loud. Warmer, wetter, easier to imagine it was Hanzo inside of him, or even Hanzo riding him. Taking what he wanted. 

 

Without much warning or preamble, Genji was pushed over the edge with the idea. His cum spilled over his fingers and into his boxers as he panted and groaned through it. It was embarrassingly fast, but later on he decidedly blamed it on the alcohol.

 

* * *

 

He couldn’t look Hanzo in the eyes the next day. Logically, Hanzo should have had no idea what he did or how he thought about him in such ways, and yet the young Shimada averted his gaze each time he was addressed during meals or around the castle. 

 

Sojiro had figured out, or was told about the affair one way or another and Genji had been grounded for all intents and purposes. Usually he could charm his way out of it. He probably could have if it was just Sojiro. At breakfast it was not only his father, but Hanzo at his side as well. His iron will sitting beside him with his eyes steely and unwavering. Genji had hung his head so far he could see his unstyled green hair falling into his face. 

 

So he was stuck. It felt like a game of cat and mouse, and he had no clue who was who in the scenario. Hanzo wasn’t exactly purposely seeking him out but it felt like it. Though, Genji was no longer used to being around enough to actually run into him. His days weren’t spent in the castle. Hanzo’s were.

 

As soon as it became too much Genji left the building. Grounded meant staying inside the walls, not inside the building… he hoped. 

 

The day wasn’t quite as sunny as the one before. It was peeking in and out from behind clouds, and a light breeze made the trees throughout the grounds shake in unison. A soothing sound. Training would have been the smart move. He had been slacking for a while and would be out of practise before long. Genji was smart, but not wise. 

 

He laid his head down on his hands in the grass, looking up through the veil of leaves. Watching them dance held his attention while his skin hummed with the pleased spirit harboured within it. 

 

A smile crept up onto Genji’s face at the feeling of contentment it brought. Sometimes it was hell to live with, but at times like these, the dragon was a gift - just as the elders always said. A gift, an honor to be born with. Thinking about the long line of Shimadas who had all held the dragons dear in the same way Genji had, it made him wonder. Did Hanzo feel the same? 

 

Genji could count the amount of time’s he’d seen Hanzo’s dragons on one hand. His older sibling didn’t speak of them. At least, not to him. Their training insisted on harmonizing with the spirits in order to gain the full potential of their power. Was Hanzo in harmony with his? Was he plagued by them? 

 

The stream of thought lulled him into a daydream state where he laid. Without anyone’s eyes on him it was easy to relax and feel at ease. 

 

Before he realized it, there was a small nudge to his side that woke him up from where he had been dozing off. He had been found. Just like Hanzo to ruin a nap for him. 

 

The time was a mystery and his head felt groggy and heavy as he sat up. “Han-“

 

“You disrespect your path with this laziness.”

 

The voice was small and scratchy, rough with age. Genji’s eyesight finally focused enough to find a woman standing in front of him. She was dressed traditionally with fabric that mimicked the flowers that grew around the garden near the koi pond Genji was fond of. 

 

His eyebrows pulled together in confusion when he finally processed her comment. 

 

“I’m sorry, sensei.” The title slipped off his tongue so easily around any of the elders. Not so much in respect, as his father and his brother did, but in fear of what would happen if he didn’t at least fake the same respect. 

 

“Apologies,” The woman laughed without humor. “The boy thinks he can apologize for inadequacy.” 

 

The bare minimum of polite words left him in a mumble so he could excuse himself quickly, making his way back into the castle. 

 

* * *

 

“Do you have to make them hate you more? Why can you not cooperate even this once?”

 

“What?” Genji responded to the accusing questions with a careless air to it. He was slouched in his place on the couch with the television on. The room wasn’t used much in the traditional household, so he had thought he’d be safest there. 

 

Hanzo stepped in front of the screen, successfully blocking it, and shattering Genji’s hope of being left alone. 

 

“You don’t come to dinner, you insult the elders, and you have the audacity to ask me ‘what’?” Hanzo fumed. His face was slightly pink with anger. Genji tried not to notice but failed.

 

Genji scoffed. “Is that what she said? I can’t believe you still believe their lies.”

 

For half a second Hanzo looked almost shocked at the careless defamation of the elder’s character or maybe his own, but he composed himself impressively quickly. 

 

“I am  _ trying _ to help you, Genji.” He hissed the words out.

 

It didn’t have the effect Hanzo had clearly hoped for. “No. You’re trying to stay on their good side, for whatever stupid reason. You don’t have to do as they say.” 

 

“You are  _ insufferable!”  _ It was weird to see Hanzo so frustrated. He got mad at Genji’s antics all the time. Now Genji wasn’t even doing anything and Hanzo had his hands balled into fists at his sides, his body tense and his expression in a sneer.

 

“At least I’m not a plaything made to sit pretty for a bunch of bastard-“ 

 

The words were cut off abruptly from his throat. Hanzo’s fingers curled so tightly into the front of his shirt, tugging so hard Genji could hear the fabric and thread protest it. Hanzo was so close. Inches away from his face; close enough to feel his breath hot against his own skin. 

 

“Do you not understand?” Genji watched the words form on Hanzo’s lips before his eyes darted back up. The softness of the question, of Hanzo’s voice, was shocking in contrast to the situation. Deadly quiet and lingering between them. 

 

“No.” Genji breathed out.

 

“Everything you do, they get closer. They want this issue dealt with.” Hanzo’s voice remained quiet. He wasn’t making sense though. “I try  _ so _ hard. I see what you do to yourself. I…” 

 

Hanzo let out a shaking sigh. “I will not let them hurt you.”

 

Genji’s eyes widened slowly. Hanzo was shaky. Hanzo had never been shaky in his life, not in front of his little brother. Not where he could see. What did he mean? Something akin to panic bubbled up at the realization that whatever the elders were going to do, Hanzo was scared of it. The question was on the tip of his tongue, ready to be blurted out before Hanzo’s lips crashed into his own.

 

Everything froze in Genji’s head. Genji didn’t know where to look or what to do with his hands, not when Hanzo was relaxing his hold in his shirt. Melting into the kiss. Pressing further. 

 

Then just as sudden as it had happened, it was gone. It was replaced instead with Hanzo’s forehead gingerly resting against his own with a broad hand placed on his chest. Grounding Genji, maybe even grounding himself. 

 

“Please. Do not give them a reason.” 

 

“Okay.” Genji somehow managed to choke out the word. 

 

As if sealing a deal, Hanzo gave one short, curt nod and stepped away from the couch. He left Genji staring up at him in awe. Or, what he hoped was awe. He daydreamed about it and jerked off to it, but he never thought it would happen - and not like that. Not with Hanzo so vulnerable. 

 

Yet he watched as Hanzo straightened out his shoulders and left the room as if it hadn’t happened. A perfect facade. 

 

* * *

 

He made it a week. Fear of whatever had Hanzo pleading with him had Genji staying at home. The first day he went to training even, to everyone’s surprise. He almost thought he gave the instructor a heart attack. Sojiro was impressed, proud even, if the frequent smiles were anything to go by. The punishment from before was lifted, but he shocked everyone further by not leaving when he was given permission to. His only explanation was a shrug of his shoulders. 

 

The third night at home was almost a bust. He probably would have gone out if he was actually capable of it. Even getting across the hall to Hanzo’s room proved to be difficult. The green haired teen was shivering, wrapped in his blanket and covered in a layer of sweat. If he wasn’t so scared he would have gone to Sojiro. He didn’t want to see the look on Hanzo’s face when he knocked and was found in that kind of state, but he  _ really _ didn’t want his father rushing him to the hospital for it.

 

So he rapped his knuckles on Hanzo’s door and waited. The soft sound of the door opening was enough to make his head give a throb of pain. 

 

It only took a moment for his brother to look him over and understand. The back of Hanzo’s hand was so cool when it pressed against his forehead. He couldn’t help leaning into it. 

 

“Otouto.” The single word was filled with such fond sadness. 

 

Once more he was led into the room with an arm around his back and his side pressed right against Hanzo, steady and unyielding whenever Genji stumbled. 

 

It wasn’t pretty. A long night of Hanzo holding his hair back and cooing out reassurances. Cold cloths pressed to his forehead and ending up in tears. Hanzo looked wrecked by morning. 

 

Genji made himself a promise, silently, it wasn’t going to happen again. He’d always told himself he wouldn’t get addicted. And… he wasn’t.

 

A Shimada can’t be an addict. It’s not proper.

 

He merely wasn’t used to being clean. A pretty lie. 

 

It took a week, four days after the secret symptoms, for Genji to break the promise. It was the weekend, and being locked up inside seemed like a waste. He had told his father where he was going, told him when he would be back and that his cellphone was, of course, on. The arcade was busy and bustling with energy when he got there. His friends greeted him as enthusiastically as ever and joked about his family keeping him on a leash all week. He laughed along.

 

* * *

  
  


It was Hanzo who met Genji when he returned home.

 

Four hours late.

 

With pupils blown wide and hands shaking. 

 

So incredibly far gone. 

 

“Genji.” Hanzo said it like a goodbye. Barely a breath and filled with so much grief that it was tangible even to the teen who had been pleasantly blissed out. Now he stood in front of his brother with a confused expression.

 

“It’s okay. It’s fine, no one will have to know. It was one last time.” The pleading came out without his permission. He could feel the dopey, hopeful smile on his face as he tried to reassure. 

 

Hanzo’s expression didn’t change, but Genji could feel it in the air. It wasn’t tension. Not like a fight, because Hanzo wasn’t acting mad at all. It felt bad. It made his skin crawl in a way that made him want to rip it off. Disappointment radiated from his brother, but it was more than that. 

 

“They already know.” 

 

Genji blinked. “What? What do you mean? Hanzo?” 

 

Fear was starting to grasp onto him, running through him like waves while in front of him Hanzo tilted his head down, bangs falling to hide most of his face. Composing himself? It didn’t make sense. Genji wanted so badly for it to make sense.

 

He cut the space between them and rushed forward. Both his hand framed Hanzo’s face, fingers trembling against his sharp cheekbones as he pulled his face back up to meet his eyes. What he saw there scared him even more.

 

“Anija… Hanzo. Anija please.” Genji stuttered, desperate, but Hanzo spoke over it.

 

“The elders, father and…” His firm voice hesitated. A hand came up to hold onto Genji’s wrist and steady his little brother’s hand. “And I. We have decided that it would be best for the clan if you are no longer part of it.” 

 

“No.” His lips formed the word without him thinking. “No, Anija! No, no, no, you won’t leave me!” 

 

Panic set in within seconds. Hanzo pulled Genji’s hands away and turned, in a gesture that Genji took as walking away. Leaving him. Disowning him. The heir crumpled to the ground with a hard impact to his knees. He didn’t even feel it, too numb to process the little amount of pain. Everything was too much. He knew he was crying but it all felt so far away, like it wasn’t happening to him. 

 

Through the tears and the spinning of the room he vaguely recognized shoes coming into view. Hanzo. His chest throbbed with a heartbeat that felt too strong and too fast, and his head tipped back, eyes darting up to look.

 

The shine of the lantern light on the blade in front of him swirled. Genji couldn’t comprehend it, any of what was happening. Hanzo’s hand curled around the hilt of the sword looked tight. What kind of face was Hanzo making? He tried so hard to figure it out, but it made his head worse. His vision started to spin. Somewhere in his consciousness he knew - he was going to faint. There shouldn’t be two Hanzo’s. Everything was infinitely too bright and incredibly wrong.

 

His eyes rolled back and the sight in front of him disappeared. Somewhere in the distance he could hear his name. Familiar, if not distorted. Something grabbed his jaw so hard the pain cut through the fog for mere seconds before it all went to black. 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! /(^^)/ this chapter is kind of short but i liked it as it was and didnt want to add anything

 

Crunch… Crunch… Crunch… 

 

A rhythmic sound permeated the air and got through the thick veil of unconsciousness. It was impossible to tell what it was. Even if there was a chance of guessing, Genji couldn’t manage to open his eyes to check. 

 

It was soft but close; it couldn’t be coming from too far away. There was something else, too. Another, much lighter sound accompanied it.

 

“Shush. Stay still.” The voice sounded like it was coming to him through a filter. He didn’t know he had moved at all. It didn’t feel like he had, but who was he to say when he had no idea where he even was? 

 

Soon the soft crunching sound was gone and the other sound became easier to place. Breathing. Genji tried to listen well enough to figure out if it was his own or someone else’s. His focus went without reward. He would call it more like punishment with how he started to feel a nearly constant jostling. The next time he can hear and feel himself groan. 

 

A scoff of sound responded from close to his ear. 

 

Genji latched onto the sound and moved to tilt his head closer. An awful static broke out over his limbs, and his nose bumping something unyielding. Soft, but firm.

 

“Genji,” Oops. He knew that tone. The ‘you are being a nuisance’ tone. It only occupied a short amount of thought before he honed in on something else. With his nose so close, a new, sharp scent assaulted his senses. One more thing to try and solve. Acidic-y, tangy, like metal. 

 

Almost sleepily, his nose wrinkled and eyes opened a sliver. Just enough to see Hanzo - the firm line of his jaw, stubble over it in a way that Genji rarely saw, and spots of red. Splashes of the tangy smelling substance that had his mind filling in the blank with blood. Hanzo had to be covered in it for it to be so strong. It… didn’t matter. Not then. Genji closed his eyes again and resigned himself into the blur that threatened to consume his consciousness again.

 

* * *

 

The amount of time that passed between Genji’s different levels of awareness wasn’t tangible. When he woke up, really, properly woke up, he had no idea. About anything. The extent of his knowledge amounted to the blanket that was on top of him and the fact that it was dark. Too fucking dark to see. 

 

In a half-assed attempt to gain more info on his surroundings, he ended up raising an arm up to feel around. A little less gentle than he meant to, if the pained grunt beside him was to count for anything. 

 

And then an arm joined the blanket over top of him, tugging him closer bodily. So easily it almost had him alarmed. 

 

“Stop.” The word met the air mumbled and slurred with sleep, and so distinctly Hanzo. And just like that the warmth and the firm grip around him went from alarming to comforting. However, it didn’t answer any of his questions.

 

“You stop.” Genji said in the same tired manner. With some difficulty he squirmed his way around until he was facing his older brother, once again so close their breath mingled together. 

 

Slowly, reluctantly, Hanzo’s eyes opened. Pretty dark brown under pretty dark lashes that fluttered with sleep. 

 

“What happened?” Genji asked. He knew full well that it wasn’t specific enough but he didn’t remember enough to ask anything better.

 

“Tomorrow, Genji.” The tone of Hanzo’s voice was harsh but it was quickly soothed as he brushed a strand of bright green hair behind Genji’s ear. The intimacy of the gentle action wasn’t lost on the younger Shimada.

 

“Now?” Genji reached to hold Hanzo’s wrist to keep it close to him. His voice was barely above a whisper, but hopeful.

 

A sigh from Hanzo’s lips ghosted over Genji’s chin. “Insufferable. You… passed out. I carried you back and had doctors come to make sure you were alright.” 

 

It added up okay, but something about it was off. Some part of it was missing. Genji’s eyebrows pulled together in thought. “I overdosed?” The night before was still clear enough. His friends had convinced him to stay out longer. One thing led to another, but he didn’t think he went that overboard. If it was still dark… it must have been only a few hours ago? 

 

“No. Luckily.” The mix of relief and annoyance in his voice was only something Hanzo could have managed to pull off. “It was the drugs, alcohol, and the panic. A bad mix, they say.” 

 

“Panic.” He repeated the word to solidify what it could mean. He relayed the night’s events again. Arcade, bar, club, home. Hanzo in the temple with that look on his face. It was hardly a full recollection. A thick layer of intoxication made it fuzzy to think about. 

 

“You ruined my plan. Brat.” Hanzo continued as if Genji wasn’t straining himself silly to try and remember. “I cleaned up the mess. It’s fine. It will be you and I from now on. The clan won’t hurt you.” 

 

The palm of Hanzo’s hand pressed to Genji’s cheek in a tender hold that made butterflies flutter from his stomach all the way up to his throat. The words didn’t add up still but the touch was so sincere. 

 

“You don’t have to worry about them.” Hanzo’s lips met his own in a much, much softer way than how they had collided the first time. His older brother’s lips were soft and the beginnings of facial hair growing out gently scratched at his skin in the best kind of way. 

 

The questions that itched at the back of his mind were lost to the way that Hanzo felt and tasted. The ache in his muscles became overwhelming prominent when Genji rolled them over. With one leg on either side of Hanzo’s waist, both of his hands splayed out on his brother’s firm chest. In an endearing fashion, Hanzo made an embarrassed sound and pushed Genji back by his shoulder - to his utter dismay. 

 

“Careful.” The oldest heir growled out with a dark blush over his cheeks. “You’ve been out cold for a whole day. Don’t get excited.”

 

“A day?!” Genji jolted up and was met with a groan of discomfort from Hanzo. “Sorry. But- really?! A day? And you weren’t going to tell me?” 

 

“I was going to wait until you recovered.” In an attempt to keep his brother still Hanzo placed both hands on Genji’s hips, hard.

 

“A day.” He sounded absolutely floored. “And the elders aren’t mad? Father?”

 

Hanzo’s expression turned cautious. “Genji… It’s just us.”

 

Just the two of them. The words carried too much weight. The look he remembered on Hanzo’s face fell into place with the bright reflection of the sword, the one that sat polished pristine and pretty, passed down generations like the dragons that settled so contently under their skin when they were touching at moments like the current one. The blurry specs of blood on Hanzo’s jaw added to the missing piece. It was just them.

 

“Hanzo…” Genji’s voice wavered on the second syllable. At the same time that fear started to build on Genji’s face, Hanzo sat up and wrapped him in his arms, speaking soft but quick.

 

“I had to. I had to act like I was going to, or else they wouldn’t have believed it. I wasn’t going to. I could never. Never, otouto.” Hanzo’s lips moved against his forehead as he spoke. One hand buried into the green locks to hold him secure. “They are gone. It will be only us. We can do this our way.” 

 

His brain didn’t want to process what he was being told, but… it seemed to be true. The fact that Genji was alive was a good testament to the fact. Hanzo wouldn’t lie to him, and wouldn’t hurt him. The look on his face still lingered in Genji's thoughts.

 

“Genji. Otouto.” Hanzo gently grabbed Genji’s jaw and leaned in close. “I couldn’t let anything happen to you. I love you.” 

 

The words brought the butterflies back tenfold. He couldn’t remember the last time he had heard it from his brother. He couldn’t count how many times he had imagined it. He surged forward and kissed Hanzo with a newfound vengeance, so much so that his brother fell back onto the bed with a huff. This time, Hanzo didn’t stop him, and he took advantage of it.

 

Both pairs of hands wandered, desperate to take in each other. Both had held back for so long that it was unbearable to have to wait. Genji’s shirt was the first to go, followed quickly by Hanzo’s - which took his hairtie with it and had the long, dark hair halo-ing around him on the pillow. 

 

Genji barely contained a moan of appreciation inside his throat. His fingers trailed down the dark tuffs of hair that led down into Hanzo’s sleep pants while his lips set open mouthed kisses down his neck and to his chest. There was no hesitation in how he closed his lips around one of the dusky nipples and lashed attention on it. As fingers wandered lower Genji smiled as his fingertips met the thick warmth of his brother’s erection past the dense hair. His fingers curled in a loose circle around the shaft, just barely moving. 

 

“Genji-“ Hanzo was blushing hard, one arm up to cover the lower half of his face and the other hand leaving deep ceases in Genji’s hip with his fingernails. 

 

The spark of green hair perked up, Genji pulling off from the luscious chest beneath him. “Yes, Anija?” 

 

The moan that left Hanzo was enough for Genji to feel himself dripping in his boxers. “Don’t. Just- Please.” 

 

It was as close as Genji had ever heard him get to begging. He took pity on his flustered older brother, though. He shimmied back enough to pull down Hanzo’s pants and let the hard length rest against his stomach. 

 

Genji’s mouth watered at the sight of it. His own boxers were off in a heartbeat so he could drag his wet folds along the length of Hanzo’s dick. Hanzo’s head tipped back at that, the column of his neck looking beautifully strained.

 

They could both only take so much of it, Genji knew, so he didn’t prolong it. He held and positioned them both so he could slide down onto the inches of his brother’s cock in one smooth movement. 

 

The sound that Hanzo made was choked. He didn’t know how it was possible, but the hold on his waist got even tighter, Hanzo’s hips tense underneath him, while Genji was slightly breathless but nowhere near as bad as the older of the two. 

 

“Hanzo, have you… done this before?” As Genji spoke he let his hips grind down. 

 

Hanzo bucked up hard, jostling Genji in his lap. “No! No, don’t stop.” 

 

The grin that spread across the younger man’s face could rival sunshine. He was taking his brother’s virginity. And by the looks of it, he was doing it  _ well.  _ With a sinuous arch of his body, he pressed his chest down to Hanzo’s and his lips found Hanzo’s ear. 

 

“Say please.” 

 

He could feel Hanzo’s gasp as much as he could hear it. “Please.”

 

Genji’s teeth nipped at the blush on the tip of Hanzo’s ear, and he picked his hips up to push them back down slow, working along Hanzo’s dick slow but steady. 

 

It was so completely different than his usual fucks. The rest could almost be considered some sort of sick coping method, with how they groped and used and took. This was nowhere near the same, and deep down he knew all along that it wouldn’t be. Hanzo would always be different, and now Hanzo was all his.

 

“Fuck me, Anija.” He murmured with a sucking kiss just below Hanzo’s ear.

 

The words were what he thought would be encouragement, but what he got wasn’t what he expected. The thrust had Hanzo pulling out almost the entire way before filling him up again until it hit deep inside. Sparks of pleasure flared in Genji’s core and he almost tried to stop himself from making a sound… But he didn’t have to. So he let it out, let it fill the room and felt a deep warmth in his chest at the moan he got in return from Hanzo. 

 

With Hanzo controlling the pace, Genji braced his hands on his chest and let it take over him. It wasn’t hard to tell that Hanzo was close. Every few thrusts his hips would tremble and falter. It would have annoyed Genji if it were anyone else. With Hanzo it made him grow even fonder. 

 

The pleasure coiling in his own gut was winding tight and in turn making him tighter around his brother’s throbbing dick. 

 

“Genji,” Hanzo warned through gritted teeth, his voice husky and his arms moving to wrap around the small waist above him. 

 

“I know, I know,” Genji panted. “It’s fine.” 

 

Hanzi surprisingly didn’t question it. It only took a few seconds, and few sharp untimed snaps of his hips for Hanzo to finish. The warmth that spilled into Genji was enough to make him whine. One of his hands darted down to his clit and rubbed fiercely to the soft words of adoration that were coming from Hanzo underneath him. 

 

“Anija!” Each syllable of the word was broken up as Genji went rigid. His cunt squeezed, and he almost had the mind to feel bad for the over sensitivity Hanzo must have been feeling - based on the thin sound that came from him. Almost. He was too blissed out to feel much other than the pleasure throb throughout his core.

 

A broad hand came up to hold at the nape of Genji’s neck and gently guide him down until his cheek was pressed to Hanzo’s shoulder.

 

“I love you, too.” Genji breathed out as his eyes closed, listening to his brother catch his own breath. 

 

* * *

 

“Are you ready  _ now _ ?” 

 

“No!” 

 

“It’s been twenty minutes. We are going to be late, Genji.”

 

A scowl of annoyance looked back at Genji in the mirror where he was still applying the eyeliner above his lashes. Honestly, could Hanzo not understand this took time?

 

He finished and stood straight, flattening his hands down the deep green dress shirt he wore. Everything looked perfect. Finally. 

 

It was immediately obvious that Hanzo was thinking that same ‘finally’ when Genji joined him at the door to their hotel room. “You look good.”

 

Brisk, but still gentlemanly. 

 

Hanzo looked good himself. His beard was trimmed in sharp angles that completed his face, and the royal blue of his attire had always been Genji’s favorite color on him. The waistcoat was a little old fashioned, but Hanzo pulled it off. Genji reached to adjust the white collar of the dress shirt before smiling.

 

“Remember. These are important partners to the empire. We have to be careful.” Hanzo started. 

 

Genji rolled his eyes and pressed his index finger to Hanzo’s lips, which promptly received a kiss from the matured oyabun. 

 

“I know. Let’s go impress them.” 

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of sort of based on an rp that i started but never got to finish, but VERY loosely. mostly just the first section of this chapter
> 
> i call genji a teen because it's like eighteen or nineteen and hanzo's in his early twenties so. shrug emoji. not underage i promise
> 
> as always kudos, comments and reviews are totally appreciated


End file.
